JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: This Is For JeromeNinaLover Challenge. It's To Get Rid Of My Writer's Block For My Other Stroy. Here's My Entry!
1. Beards

**Ok so this is for JeromeNinaLover's challenge. I'll update my other stories soon. I just wanna get this out of the way.**

**Beards **

"Nina, why is Santa Claus beard white?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him," Nina asked annoyed.

"Ok!" Amber said cheerfully.

"Amber I was kidding, Santa Claus isn't real." Nina said.

"He's not?" Amber asked. Amber was kinda disappointed because she was going to ask him why his beard was white.

"No Amber, he's not." Patricia said walking in.

"Phooey!" Amber whined.

~Christmas Time~

On Christmas Eve, Amber wrote a letter to Santa Claus asking that question.

_Dear Santa,_

_My friend told me that you weren't real, but I don't care. I just hope that you get this letter. I wanna ask you a couple of questions. Why is your beard white? Why is it so long? Did you dye your beard? Will you ever dye it? Thanks, _

_Amber Millington(:_

She sneaked downstairs to where the Christmas tree was and set it next to her present. The next day she woke up, Nina told Amber that she got a letter from someone. She went down the stairs and took it, along with the 10 presents that she got from friends and family. She opened the letter and this is what it said:

_Dear Amber,_

_I got the letter. The reason that my beard is white is because I'm very old. It is very long because I never shave it. I won't be Santa Claus with the white long beard now would I? And no, I don't dye my beard and I never will. Thanks and Merry Christmas,_

_Santa _

'_Looks like Santa got my letter' _Amber thought. Little did she know that it was Nina who wrote that letter for her pretending to be Santa Claus.

**That was fun to write, Next is bathroom! Oh Bathroom will be intresting to write!(:**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan**


	2. Bathrooms

**Ok, so this is the second chapter for the 10 chapter challenge. Enjoy!**

**Bathrooms**

The kids of Anubis house were getting ready for school. The boys restroom wasn't working because of a prank the Jerome and Alfie pulled, so now, they all have to use the girls cause Victor said so. So here they are, crammed in a small bathroom, trying to get ready for school.

"Amber move, I need to fix my hair!" Nina shouted.

"Well I'm trying to finish my make-up!" Amber shouted back.

"Jerome, stop spraying that hairspray of yours!" Fabian shouted.

"Well excuse me, but the ladies _love _my hair!" Jerome said.

"OW!" Amber shouted.

"Sorry!" Mara shouted.

"STOP ALL THIS NONSENSE!" Victor yelled.

"SHUT UP VICTOR!" the whole house yelled. Little did they know they shouldn't have done that.

"When you get back from school, I want you to clean the toilets!" Victor said.

"WHAT!" Amber yelled.

"I just got a manicure! Also working causes wrinkles and I'm way to young for wrinkles!" Amber whined.

"I don't care, now go on to school."

"But, we're not done yet!" Nina said.

"Do I look like I care?" Victor growled. That's when everyone scurried from the bathroom to go to school without eating breakfast.

*After school at the house*

"Here you go, and I wanna see my face in those bowls," Victor said handing everyone toothbrushes. Everyone went their separate ways into cleaning the toilets. When Trudy called everyone for supper, guess where she found them?

_The Bathroom Sleeping._

**Ok that was interesting to write. This one wasn't my best. Next one is Ghost! Yay, my favorite topic! :D Anyway, review!**


	3. Ghosts

**Here's Chapter 3! This is set where Nina is married and she is remembering **_**them **_**and Sarah. **

Nina's POV:

I always see _them_. I always see _her _beautiful long brown hair with those piercing hazel eyes. I always see _his _short jet black hair with those brown eyes. I remember Sarah. I always saw her in my dreams. I also saw _them _in my dreams. It always seems so real. When I retrieved the Cup of Ankh from the furnace, I see Sarah in ghost form, and what I think is her parents. She tells me that the curse has been lifted and they can leave in peace. When I was dancing with Fabian, I saw _them _looking at me with a proud look on their face. When I graduated 3 years later, I saw them looking at me. I couldn't tell if _they _were crying or not, but I new that _they _were proud of me. When I got married to Fabian, I saw _them _again. When I had my first child, Marie Ann Rutter, I saw _them _looking at my beautiful child, whispering about how cute she was. All those time I saw _them_. Another time, I saw Sarah and _them_ when me and the Sibuna gang were defeating Rufus for the last time. Sarah was so proud of me and so were _they_. Do you see a pattern here? I do. The ghost figures of _them _and Sarah always show up when I need them to. And when I die, I'll do the same to my 3 children, and I'm hoping that the rest of us will too.

**Wow, I think that this was the best I have ever written in my life!(: Do you know who is **_**them**_**? Tell me in your reviews. Chapter 4 up soon. **


	4. Justin Bieber

**Here's Chapter 4.**

**Pairing: Amfie**

Amber's POV:

Today is me and Alfie's One year anniversary. He put a blindfold on me for some reason.

"Alfie, tell me where I'm going!" I commanded.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he told me.

"Ughh! I can't see a thing!" I complained.

"We're here!" he announced. I took of my blindfold and there was a moonlight picnic.

"Aw Alfie it's beautiful!" I told him.

"Oh and here you go, I don't know if you'll like it, but you talk about him a lot." he said handing me a Justin Bieber wristband.

"Aw Alfie it's beautiful! And it's also pink!" I said. After we ate and talked, he said he had one more surprise for me.

"Yo JB, come out here!" he yelled out. I couldn't believe my eyes, Justin Bieber was right there in front of me.

"OH MY GOD IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" I yelled out.

"Go ahead and sing the song already," Alfie told him.

"Alright, this song is called One Less Lonely Girl followed by Baby." Justin said. I loved those songs.

_Alright let's go _  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(ha) <em>  
><em>How many I told you's and start overs <em>  
><em>And shoulders have you cried on before <em>  
><em>How many promises be honest girl <em>  
><em>How many tears you let hit the floor <em>  
><em>How many bags you packed <em>  
><em>Just to take 'em back tell me that <em>  
><em>How many either or's but no more <em>  
><em>If you let me inside of your world <em>  
><em>There'd be the one less lonely girl <em>

_Ohhoh oh _  
><em>Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you <em>  
><em>Now all I see is you <em>  
><em>I'm coming for you(I'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>Noo No <em>  
><em>Don't need these other pretty faces like i need you <em>  
><em>And when you're mine in the world <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>I'm gonna put you first(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>I'll show you what you're worth(that''s what i'm gonna do) <em>  
><em>If you let me inside your world <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl <em>

_Christmas wasn't merry 14th of February not one of them spent with you _  
><em>How many dinner dates set dinner plates and <em>  
><em>He didn't even touch his food <em>  
><em>How many torn photographs are you taping back <em>  
><em>Tell me that couldn't see an open door <em>  
><em>But no more <em>  
><em>If you let me inside of your world <em>  
><em>There'll be one less lonely girl <em>  
><em>Ohh oh oh <em>

_Saw so many pretty faces _  
><em>Before i saw you you <em>  
><em>Now all i see is you <em>  
><em>I'm coming for you im coming for you <em>  
><em>No no <em>  
><em>Dont need these other pretty faces like i need you <em>  
><em>And when your mine in this world <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for you) <em>  
><em>I'm gonna put you first(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>I'll show you what you're worth(that's what i'm gonna do) <em>  
><em>If you let me inside of your world <em>  
><em>There's gonna be on less lonely girl <em>

_I can fix up your broken heart(heart) _  
><em>I can give you a brand new start(start) <em>  
><em>I can make you believe(yeah) <em>  
><em>I just wanna set one girl free to fall, <em>  
><em>Fee to fall(she's free to fall) <em>  
><em>fell in love <em>  
><em>With me <em>

_Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key _  
><em>I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl <em>

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) _  
><em>One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be(one less lonely girl) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>One less lonely girl(i'm coming for you) <em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl <em>  
><em>I'm coming for you shawty<em>

"Aw Alfie!"

"Wait, there's still Baby,"

_(Ohh wooaahhh) x3 _

_You know you love me _  
><em>I know you care <em>  
><em>Just shout whenever, <em>  
><em>And I'll be there <em>  
><em>You want my love <em>  
><em>You want my heart <em>  
><em>And we would never, ever, ever be apart <em>

_Are we an item? _  
><em>Girl quit playin' <em>  
><em>We're just friends, <em>  
><em>What are you sayin'? <em>  
><em>Said there's another as you look right in my eyes <em>  
><em>My first love, broke my heart for the first time <em>

_And I was like _  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ooh <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>

_Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever _  
><em>And I just can't believe we ain't together <em>  
><em>And I wanna play it cool <em>  
><em>But I'm losin' you <em>  
><em>I'll buy you anything <em>  
><em>I'll buy you any ring <em>  
><em>Cause I'm in pieces <em>  
><em>Baby fix me <em>  
><em>And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream <em>  
><em>I'm goin down, down, down, down <em>  
><em>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around <em>

_And I'm like _  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>

_Baby, baby, baby ohh _  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>

_When I was 13, I had my first love _  
><em>There was nobody compared to my baby <em>  
><em>And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above <em>  
><em>She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck, <em>  
><em>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! ) <em>  
><em>She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street <em>  
><em>And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend <em>  
><em>She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing <em>  
><em>And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying... <em>

_Baby, baby, baby ohh _  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh _  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby, noo <em>  
><em>Like <em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby ohh <em>  
><em>I though you'd always be mine (mine) <em>

_I'm gone _  
><em>Yeahh, yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Yeahh, yeahhh <em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone <em>  
><em>Yeahh, yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Yeahh, yeahhh <em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone <em>  
><em>Yeahh, yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Yeahh, yeahhh <em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone <em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>

"Aw Alfie, I love you!" I said

"I love you too!" Alfie said as he leaned in and kissed me. After we pulled apart, Alfie paid Justin for performing, after I got an autograph and a couple of pictures with him, and he left. This was the best one year anniversary ever!

**I don't own the lyrics! I copied and paste so that's why it's like that. Also I don't own HOA either. The bracelet is on my profile. Chapter 5 up in a few minutes. **


	5. Babies

**Ok, I know I'm updating REALLY late, but I went to the Kemah Boardwalk[FUN!] and then I went to eat. Then other stuff happened. Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! Sorry it's soooo short cause I didn't have an idea for this one, but enjoy?**

**Pairings: None**

Nina's POV:

Ever since I was little, I always wanted a baby. Yeah I know crazy huh? But now that I think about it, I think I REALLY want one. I always wanted a baby to call my own. I just love the way they giggle and squirm. The way they hold onto your finger. Right now, I'm in high school and I'm already thinking about having a child. Hormones? Yes, it's the hormones talking. I just have to wait until I graduate college and I can have a child with my knight in shining armor, Fabian Lewis Rutter!

**It sucked! I hated it like for real. Chapter 6 coming out in a few minutes cause my deadline is TOMORROW! AHHH! **


	6. iPods

**Yep I'm updating ALL my chapters! Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**iPods **

**Pairing: Friendships**

Amber's POV:

"Trudy, have you seen my pink iPod anywhere? I asked Trudy.

"No sweetie," she told me. Ugh!

"Nina, have you seen my pink iPod?

"Your iPod is missing too? I can't find my purple one!" Nina said. _GASP!_

"Hey guys, have you seen my black iPod anywhere?" Patricia asked.

"No, we're missing ours too!" Nina told Patricia.

"JEROME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mara yelled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't find my blue iPod, and I think Jerome took it!" Mara said. _Of course, Jerome will take it! _I thought.

"Jerome, give us back our iPods!" we all yelled at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take it. I've been trying to find my red one." he told us.

"Hey mate, have you seen my green iPod? " Alfie said. _What the hell is happening?_

"No!" Jerome said. After talking about where our iPods might be, Mick burst into the room.

"Clarke, I want my yellow iPod back!" Mick yelled.

"I don't have it!"

"Join the club, we're missing ours too." Nina said.

"Hey have you seen my sliver.."

"No Fabian, we haven't seen your iPod!" I cut him off.

"Damn it!" we all yelled out.

*2 hours later*

No POV:

"Victor, can you please give them there iPods. They really want it." Trudy told him.

"Never!" he said, holding up Fabian's iPod.

**I would DIE if my iPod went missing! Chapter 7 coming out in a few minutes.**


	7. Vampires

**Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Parings: None**

No Ones POV:

Nina was reading my favorite book in the whole wide world, Harry Potter.

"Why are you reading that boring book," Amber asked me. Amber ACTUALLY had a book in her hand.

"It's not boring, it's awesome!" Nina told her.

"No, wizards are boring, vampires rock!" Amber told me.

_GASP! Blood sucking, pale faced, Dracula looking freaks!_

"Vampires are so gross! Wizards are better!" Nina told her.

"How could you say that!" Patricia said.

"It's the truth, wizards are better than blood sucking freaks!" Nina told them again.

"It's true!" Mara said.

"How could you betray me like that Mara?" Patricia asked shocked.

"Well for one thing, vampires don't sparkle," Mara said.

"Well vampires are sexy!" Amber said.

"No they're not!" Nina said.

"YES THEY ARE!" Patricia and Amber yelled.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Nina and Mara yelled. We continued to yell over this topic until Trudy came and stopped us.

"What's going on?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy, please tell Team Wizard that vampires are better!" Amber said.

"Trudy, please tell Team Vampire that wizards are better!" Nina said

"Well.."

"HA, She likes vampires better!" Patricia said.

"No she doesn't, you didn't make her finish!" Mara said.

"VAMPIRES!"

"WIZARDS!"

"VAMPIRES!"

"WIZARDS!"

"STOP IT!" Trudy yelled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm on Team Werewolves," Trudy said. _Well that hurt!_

**Haha, I liked that chapter. I decided to make Mara on HP side cause everyone writes about her being on** **Twilights side. I don't like Twilight, but I like vampires! :D Chapter 8 coming in a few minutes.**


	8. Shoes

**Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: None**

Amber's POV:

_Lalalalala, I love shoes! _I thought.

"Trudy, I'm going shopping for shoes!" I told her.

"Ok, don't forget to sign out and be back before supper!" Trudy told me.

I called a cab and told him to go to town.

*Somewhere in a shoe shop*

"Give me these," I said pointing to a pair of pink flats.

"And these,"

"And these,"

"And these,"

"M'am, I think that's enough," the guy said. I looked at him and he had a shopping cart full of shoes.

"Fine!" I told him. I sat down and I made him put on my shoes.

"Ugh, what was I thinking?" I said taking off a pair of baby blue heels.

"I love it!" I said, liking the purple flats with rime stones at the top.

"Take it back!" I said, hating the green flats.

"Hmm, keep 'em, I might wear 'em." I said to the guy taking off a pair of black boots.

"OMG, LOVE IT!" I yelled, loving the pair of purple Faseni boots.

"M'am, I'm terribly sorry, but that's all the shoes." the guy old me. I looked over to my side and saw a ton of boxes.

*Back at Anubis*

No One's POV:

When Amber came back, she came with 4 bags of shoes. 10 beings heels, 5 beings flats, 8 being sandals and 3 being boots.

**You expected it didn't you? Chapter 9 coming in a few.**


	9. Nail Polish

**Chapter 9!**

**Pairings: Martricia Friendship **

No One's POV:

It was a normal day at Anubis house. Amber reading a fashion magazine, Mick reading a sports magazine, Jerome and Alfie reading a pair of _Pranks Weekly! _**[A/N Made it up]**, Nina and Fabes reading about Egyptian Mythology, and Mara and Patricia in their room.

"Mara, where my black nail polish?"

"It's by my red nail polish and behind the transparent one," Mara told Trixie.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome!" They were just two normal teenagers who are painting their nails. Everything was quiet, so Mara decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Trix,"

"Yeah Mars?"

"If you had to chose between pink nail polish and blue, what would you chose?"

"Umm I don't know, probably blue because I would NEVER wear pink!" Patricia said emphasizing the word 'Never'.

"How 'bout you? Black or white?"

"Uh black! I would never wear white on my nails." Mara said.

They continued talking about different color nail polishes. Mara found out that Patricia would wear purple nail polish if every store ran out of black. Patricia found out that Mara would paint her nails different colors for 100 pounds. Who knew that painting your nails could lead to an interesting conversation?

**DONE! Chapter 10 and I'll be done! :D **


	10. Valentines Day

**Last Chapter! Ugh I'm so tired. I'm writing this a 1 in the morning! Hope it doesn't suck! Enjoy! Dedicated to izzi08!**

**Pairing: Jara **

Jerome's POV:

Tomorrow is Valentines Day. I kind of hate that holiday because everyone acts all mushy and lovey around each other. I also wanna make Mara something for Valentines Day. I hope that she comes to me and leaves Meathead Campbell. I decided to do the original, make her a heart shaped card and by her chocolates and stuff 'em in her locker. Yep, that's what I'm going to do. I started cutting out the heart with red construction paper and write what I feel about her. Then I bought the chocolate, asking Trudy first. Tomorrow, I'm leaving early and putting these in her locker.

Mara's POV:

Something seems different with Jerome. I mean this morning, he only ate an apple and left for school early! This is JEROME we're talking about. After I was done with my breakfast, I left for school. I went to my locker and I saw a box of chocolates and a heart-shaped card. _Maybe it's from Mick. _I read the card and this is what it said:

_Dear Mara,_

_How should I put this. Ever since Mick left for that sporting camp, I started having feelings for you. It feels like you're the only one that I can trust with my past. Sooner or later, I got jealous when Mick came back. All the time that he spent with you. I was jealous when you cancelled out plan to see that movie. I was the one who told on you on your date in the room. When you didn't need me anymoe, I switched to Amber campaign. When Mick was taking you to the dance, I felt crush. I was jealous, but as you know Jerome doesn't show feelings. If you feel the same way, meet me after school, behind the school. Please accept the box of chocolates though._

_~Jerome Clarke_

I couldn't believe it! He liked me! I was glad. I decided to write him back.

Jerome's POV:

I was going to my locker to go behind the school when a note fell from my locker.

_Dear Jerome,_

_See you there ;)_

_~Mara Jaffray _

YES! I quickly ran behind the school and saw Mara there already there.

"Hey Jerome," Mara said innocently.

"Hey Mara!" I said, trying not to sound excited, but didn't work. Mara came up to me and kissed me. I was shock, but of course, didn't pull back.

"I like you too!" Mara told me.

BEST VALENTINES DAY EVER!

**DONE! Wasn't that sweet? Hoped you all liked it! **


End file.
